Eliza Fletcher
Eliza Beckham Fletcher is a Ferb's cousin from England. Present life She lives in England with her parents and brothers. The type of life she leads in unknown, but is most likely average. She, along with the rest of her family, visited Danville to see their favorite team, the Snifferton Nostrils in an exhibition match and presumably stayed in the Flynn-Fletcher household with their cousin, Ferb during that time. At the request of her step-cousin, Candace, she taught her how to be a proper lady so she could impress Jeremy Johnson, after having found out he is an Anglophile. She succeeded and Candace took on the personality and behavior of a proper Englishwoman when she went out with Jeremy. However, she ditched what she had learned when Jeremy revealed that he liked her for who she originally was. ("My Fair Goalie") Personality Having been trained into the person she is from an early age, Eliza has a composed personality and is very patient. She was kind to Candace when she panicked about Jeremy liking Eliza's accent. In Candace's view, Eliza is very 'lady-like' and has very good manners. Physical Appearance Eliza has brown hair, which she wears in a short ponytail. She is slightly shorter and thinner than Candace. As for apparel, she wears a pair of black shoes along with a pair of blue jeans which are rolled up. Both are topped by a white buttoned-up collar shirt with a brown belt and a black jacket. Relationships Candace Flynn Candace is Eliza's step-cousin. Eliza is patient with Candace's obsessive behavior and willingly teaches her the basics of British edicate. She seems to like Candace in her typical disposition and isn't surprised when Jeremy reveals to both he does as well. Beckham Fletcher, Beckham Fletcher, Pelé Fletcher, Beckham Fletcher, and Pelé Fletcher They are Eliza's five younger brothers. She implies that it takes a significant amount of her own discipline to keep them under control. Ferb Fletcher and Phineas Flynn Ferb is Eliza's cousin and Phineas is her step-cousin. It is unknown what she thinks of the boys but she doesn't seem to have any disagreement against them. When Candace sets out to bust her brothers, Eliza stops her and tells her that self-restraint against acting in retaliation of the shenanigans of younger siblings is important in showing discipline as a lady. She doesn't appear to be surprised with the size of their feats. Lawrence Fletcher Being her father's brother, Lawrence is her uncle. She appears to like him as a typical niece would. However, they are never seen interacting directly with each other, besides that she upheld a cheerful disposition as he introduced her to the Flynn family. Jeremy Johnson She and Jeremy are nice from each other from when they first meet. Jeremy admires her accent and her British ancestral descent but neither display any love interest in each other. Gallery Oooh, Nostrils!.jpg|Eliza and her family are fans of the Sniffleton Nostrils Eliza Listens to Linda.PNG|Eliza Eliza and Candace Listen to Jeremy.PNG|The girls listen as Jeremy plays for them on his guitar. Eliza and Candace.PNG|Listening to Jeremy intently. Eliza Tries to Reassure.PNG|Eliza tries to reassure Candace that Jeremy likes her the way she is. Eliza Encourages Candace.PNG|Again, encouraging Candace Eliza Begins to Train.PNG|The girls begin Candace's training. Eliza Shows Lady-Likeness.PNG|Eliza Gives Candace an example. Eliza Explains Annunciation.PNG|Explaining enunciation. Eliza Tells How to Speak.PNG|Eliza tells how to speak. Eliza Teaches Drinking.PNG|How to drink your tea. Eliza Singing.PNG|Discouraging burping, gossiping, or making a scene. Eliza Playing Guitar.PNG|Practing knowing the right utensil to use and when Eliza and Candace at Tea.PNG|Finding out Jeremy likes her the way she is. "Shocker" Eliza and Jeremy Are Glad.PNG|Eliza and Jeremy are glad to have the old Candace back Background Information *Her middle name is Beckham; the name of a famous soccer/football player David Beckham. *Just like the rest of her family, she is a fan of the Snifferton Nostrils. *Her name comes from the character Eliza Dolittle from My Fair Lady. Appearances *"My Fair Goalie" Category:Females Category:European Characters Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Teens Category:Fletcher family Category:Ferb's Cousins